


Hide and Seek

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan can not afford to be found.Originally posted on tumblr late 2016/early 2017.
Kudos: 11





	Hide and Seek

Alan ran into his room, not even slowing down to close the door and scrambled under the bed. Turning around to face the door, he cautiously peeked out, waiting for any sign of an enemy. Seeing and hearing no signs of movement, he allowed himself to relax, and lay his head on his hands, trying to focus on getting his breathing back under control.

Alan reflected on the events that had led up to this. His chest hurt and his legs ached from all the running he had done, but that hurt nowhere near as much as seeing his older brothers falling to the virus, and now they were coming after him. If he had reacted faster, then they still could have been on his side.

Sooner or later, they would catch him and he would fall to the virus as well.

He was on his own and being ruthlessly hunted. He wasn’t scared, no. He was terrified.

Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the hunter at the door, and the shadow that was now edging forward, seeking him out.

“I found him.”

Alan jumped, and he looked up, alarmed.

There was a crackle of static.

_“You found him? Yes! Now we can finally finish this!”_

Alan scrambled backwards under the bed as far as he could go, but it was for nothing as the hunter bent down and grabbed him by the arms. Alan yelped in fright.

The hunter just laughed. “I got you now!” it said as it dragged Alan out from under the bed in no time at all.

Alan sat up straight, pulling his arms out of the hunter’s grip.

“Virgil! You just about gave me a heart attack!”

Virgil laughed as he ruffled Alan’s hair.

“Sorry, little bro. But that’s what happens when you try to win Hide and Seek by hiding in your Thunderbird.”

“Well, I came out here, didn’t I?”

Virgil grinned as he wrapped Alan up in a more than welcome hug.

“Yes. Yes, you did.”


End file.
